


Here Without You

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crimes of Grindelwald, Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Theseus returns home after the events of Crimes of Grindelwald.THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE FILM.





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS HAS SPOILERS FROM CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD.

Theseus had insisted that he would be fine to go home alone. That he didn’t need to stay with Newt or go back to their mother for a while. He had to go home, and face things. Losing Leta had been tough on him, and Newt had been persistent in wanting to help him.

The auror stepped through the door to the home that he shared with Leta- or rather did share with her. With a heavy sigh he hung up his jacket, fingers lingering slightly on the coat that hung- one that had belonged to Leta.

He tore his eyes away from the coat and made his way into the living room. Photographs were dotted around the room, pictures of him and Leta mostly. One of them a photograph of their engagement, looking to each other with such love and adoration in their eyes.

His proposal had been a mixture of romantic and keeping it quite simple. They had gone on a holiday together in Italy for Christmas. Most of their time was spent drinking wine and having some fancy meals. He had proposed after they had been around a couple of market stalls, looking for Christmas decorations and to his complete delight Leta had said yes.

A lump came to his throat, and he swallowed to try and get it down. Everywhere he was looking, there were reminders of Leta. Photos, bits of her clothing that were dotted around, an unfinished book that had a bookmark wedged in.

He couldn’t bear to go up to their bedroom.

He sighed shakily and put his head in his hands.

A sob escaped his lips as the man just started to cry.

His body shook with sobs as he let the pain out, the image of Leta in the fire replaying in his mind over and over again.

The fact that he was unable to save her was heavily daunting, and he let his hands ball into fists, grip on his hair.

Leta had been everything to Theseus. She had been there for him when he was at a low point. She’d seen him at his most vulnerable, and she hadn’t given any judgement. She’d comforted him and been there for him.

Theseus had been there for her as well. He knew how hard it had been on her with the family she grew up in. Her father had never loved her, and her mother had died. Theseus had wanted her to be a part of his family, he had wanted his own family with her.

They had spoken about kids, wanting to wait until they were married to start a family together.

Now that was gone from his grasps forever.

 

The Auror wasn’t sure how long he had just sat, not feeling hungry.

He had soon been engulfed in darkness though and he reached over for his wand.

“Lumos,” he whispered, and the tip of his wand lit up.

For a second, he thought that he saw someone in the doorway. Someone that looked… No. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be Leta.

He looked towards the door again and stood up, wand in his hand.

“Hello?” he called out and tilted his head to the side slightly.

The figure stepped forward and for a moment, Theseus couldn’t speak.

“Leta?” he whispered and in front of him stood the woman that he loved- the woman that he had lost.

“Have you been crying?” Leta spoke and tilted her head to the side slightly, looking towards Theseus with some sympathy.

“How are you…”

“How am I here? Isn’t that obvious?”

“Not exactly,” Theseus answered and kept his eyes fixed on her. “Are you… are you actually here?”

Leta bit her lip slightly and looked towards Theseus, ducking her head and hiding behind her hair. A habit she often did when she was hiding something.

“Theseus all that I can tell you is that I love you. I love you and I don’t want you to get overwhelmed with emotions,” she spoke softly as she often did when she was around him. She knew that he worked far too hard.

“How can I not get overwhelmed?” he asked, voice cracking slightly.

“You need to stay strong my love. You need to keep yourself strong and you need to help defeat Grindelwald,” she told him. “Please. Don’t let your emotions get the better of you Theseus,” she begged.

“I don’t know if I can.” Theseus stepped towards her.

“You have to. You’re one of the strongest Aurors that I know. I’m not saying that you have to forget about me Thee but, you can’t mope.”

Theseus ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding.

“I miss you,” he told her. “I love you,” he added a little desperately.

“And I you, but you need to help your brother. You’ve got to help defeat Grindelwald. I know you can,” she assured him and graced him with a sweet smile. “Keep strong. I love you,” she spoke and faded.

Theseus realised then that it must have been some sort of hallucination. Something that had happened to help push him along.

He was still upset. He still missed Leta. He knew that he had to fight though. He had to fight for her, and for the rest of the wizarding world.

There was no way that Theseus was going to let Leta have died for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think? 
> 
> Obviously I'm not going to stop writing Theseus and Leta having a family and being married. Those will just be canon divergent.


End file.
